Last Friday Night
by HotChilePepper
Summary: On Friday nights the exhibits of the Museum of Natural History go a little wild.


**Last Friday Night**

 **Teddy:** There's a stranger in the lobby.

 **Jedediah:** There's a poundin' in ma head.

 **Sacagawea:** Glitter all over the museum

 **Teddy:** Ahkmenrah is in the pool.

 **Octavius:** Jedediah smells like a minibar.

 **Jedediah:** Gigantor's passed out in the yard.

 **Larry:** Miniatures on the barbecue

 **Ahkmenrah:** Is this a museum or a club?

 **Teddy:** Pictures of last night

 **Octavius:** Ended up on my Facebook

 **Larry:** Oh well!

 **Jedediah:** It's a blacked out blur

 **Jedediah:** But I'm pretty sure it ruled.

 **Larry:** Last Friday night

 **Ahkmenrah:** Yeah we danced on tabletops.

 **Jedediah:** And I took too many shots.

 **Teddy and Sacagawea:** Think we kissed, but I forgot.

 **Larry:** Last Friday night

 **Ahkmenrah:** Yeah, we maxed Larry's credit card.

 **Jedediah:** And I got kicked out o' the bar.

 **Octavius:** So we hit the boulevard!

 **Larry:** Last Friday night

 **Ahkmenrah:** We rode Rexy in the park.

 **Jedediah:** Rollerbladin' in the dark

 **Teddy:** Last Friday night

 **Jedediah:** Yeah, I think Laredo broke the law.

 **Larry:** Always say I'm gonna stop- op.

 **Ahkmenrah:** Ooh- ohh

 **Octavius:** This Friday night

 **Jedediah:** Do it all again.

 **Octavius:** This Friday night

 **Jedediah:** Do it all again.

 **Sacagawea:** Trying to connect the dots

 **Larry:** Don't know what to tell McPhee

 **Larry:** Think the city put a boot on my car

 **Teddy:** A mess is on the floor

 **Kahmunrah:** Ripped my favorite party dress *cough* tunic

 **Jedediah:** Warrants out for Gigantor's arrest

 **Jedediah:** Think I need another ale

 **Octavius:** That was such an epic fail!

 **Teddy:** Pictures of last night

 **Octavius:** Ended up on my Facebook.

 **Larry:** Oh well!

 **Jedediah:** It's a blacked out blur

 **Jedediah:** But I'm pretty sure it ruled.

 **Larry:** Last Friday night

 **Ahkmenrah:** Yeah, we danced on tabletops.

 **Jedediah:** And I took too many shots.

 **Teddy and Sacagawea:** Think we kissed, but I forgot

 **Larry:** Last Friday night

 **Ahkmenrah:** Yeah, we maxed Larry's credit card.

 **Jedediah:** And I got kicked out o' the bar.

 **Octavius:** So we hit the boulevard!

 **Larry:** Last Friday night

 **Ahkmenrah:** We rode Rexy in the park.

 **Jedediah:** Rollerbladin' in the dark

 **Teddy:** Last Friday night

 **Jedediah:** Yeah, I think Laredo broke the law.

 **Larry:** Always say I'm gonna stop- op.

 **Ahkmenrah:** Ooh- ohh!

 **Octavius:** This Friday night

 **Jedediah:** Do it all again.

 **Jedediah:** Do it all again.

 **Octavius:** This Friday night

 **Jedediah:** Do it all again.

 **Jedediah:** Do it all again

 **Octavius:** This Friday night

 **Ahkmenrah:** T. R. I. F.

 **Kahmunrah:** T. R. I. F.

 **Ahkmenrah:** T. R. I. F.

 **Kahmunrah:** T. R. I. F.

 **Ahkmenrah:** T. R. I. F.

 **Kahmunrah:** T. R. I. F.

 **Ahkmenrah:** T. R. I. F.

 **Larry:** Last Friday night

 **Ahkmenrah:** Yeah, we danced on tabletops.

 **Jedediah:** And I took too many shots.

 **Teddy and Sacagawea:** Think we kissed, but I forgot.

 **Larry:** Last Friday night

 **Ahkmenrah:** Yeah, we maxed Larry's credit card.

 **Jedediah:** And I got kicked out o' the bar.

 **Octavius:** So we hit the boulevard!

 **Larry:** Last Friday night

 **Ahkmenrah:** We rode Rexy in the park.

 **Jedediah:** Rollerbladin' in the dark

 **Teddy:** Last Friday night

 **Jedediah:** Yeah, I think Laredo broke the law.

 **Larry:** Always say I'm gonna stop- op

 **Ahkmenrah:** Ooh- ohh!

 **Octavius:** This Friday night

 **Jedediah:** Do it all again.

 **Jedediah:** Whooooo!

 **Jedediah:** Yeah, woo, yeah!

 **Author's Note: Hey readers! This is my parody of "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. Thanks for the idea and help with it Outsiders Obsessor! She also helped me with my other parody "What Does Larry Say?" if you want to check that out. I also have other non-parodies in this fandom. "Stolen Stetson", "Vending Machine Candy", and "Flapjacks." These three all feature the fabulous friendship that Jedediah and Octavius! I hope you enjoyed reading this parody! All reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

 **PS: T.R. I. F. stands for Thanks Ra It's Friday.**


End file.
